Ultraviolet (UV) light stabilizers may be useful to protect adhesives, plastics, coatings, and elastomers from damaging effects of outdoor weathering that may result from exposure to UV light. For example, polycarbonate (PC) is a versatile and widely used thermoplastic polymer. However, exposure of a PC material to UV light may lead to surface degradation, which in turn affects various properties of the polymer including impact strength and clarity. Therefore, in applications with UV light exposure, a UV stabilizer may be required. Examples of UV light stabilizers include hydroxyphenyl-benzotriazole (HPB) molecules and hindered amine light stabilizer (HALS) molecules. However, HALS molecules may be inappropriate for PC materials, as these basic amine compounds may accelerate PC hydrolysis.